It's never enough to Say Sorry
by Teagan
Summary: Don't you See Severus? You and Sirius are so much alike it's strange. So much alike you could be brothers.."--Even Though Snape and Sirius hated each other, Lupin realizes how much alike they truly are...


Snape stood over Lupin staring at him with a look one might say, could scare away the toughest of beasts. But even Lupin, wasn't frightened by the look the wizard gave him. He was far to good at knowing when Snape wanted to feel bigger and stronger then those around him. So much like Sirius that Lupin wanted to close his eyes and open them to find that blue eyed man staring back at him like so many times before.   
  
'You Don't mean that.' Lupin whispered looking out into the night. 'I know you hate Sirius... but you would never kill anyone again. You can't fool me.' Lupin said looking at Snape . Snape snorted and turned away from him. 'Then I suppose you don't know me Lupin. I hate Black more then you will ever know.' Snape answered coldly.   
  
'Why?' Lupin asked. 'Why would you hate someone who had such a terrible life Severus? What else needs to happen for you to get over his stupid choices in his childhood?' Lupin asked looking over at the Potions master. 'He tried to kill me Lupin.' Snape hissed.   
  
Lupin bit his lip. He wouldn't let go. He never would let go. Sirius wouldn't let go either. He wouldn't let people get away with things that weren't right. Don't you See Severus? You and Sirius are so much alike it's strange. So much alike you could be brothers.   
  
'I always thought you were better then that.' Lupin admitted. 'Maybe after he died you would forget about it....but all you do is...all you do is think about what he did to YOU. But he's dead now. Can't you let it go?' Lupin asked. 'If not for him or Harry or me, maybe just for yourself?' Lupin asked sadly.   
  
Snape turned to Lupin and eyed the man coldly. 'You are too forgiving and too trusting Lupin. If you were smarter you would learn that not everyone deserves to be forgiven. '   
  
'Deserves to be forgiven , Severus?' Lupin asked. 'A smart man once said that to error is human, but to forgive is divine. I would think that maybe after Sirius died you would let it go. ' Lupin sighed walking away from the balcony into the light of Hogwarts.   
  
He's dead. Your not. You've Won Snape. You've won and Sirius lost. Lupin wanted to say. Wanted to make Severus see that he had indeed won in the long run. But he would never listen. He would never care. Sirius ruined everything and Severus wouldn't forget it.  
  
Snape whirled around and grabbed Lupin by the shoulders, slamming him ruffly against the wall. 'You Think I should forgive Black , Lupin? Do you really?' Snape hissed face inches away from his. ' Should I forgive him for humiliating me for seven years? Or for him setting me up for my near death? Or maybe I should forgive him for setting me up to see you and him fucking during our seventh year at Hogwarts. ' Snape snapped pressing Lupin harder yet against the cold wall.   
  
Lupin blinked not understanding what Severus meant. 'fucking ? What , when....?' Snape let go of Lupin and stepped away. 'Hard to believe isn't it. I , Severus Snape, the arse of every one of the Marauder's jokes, wanting to shag Remus Lupin. ' Snape Said walking away from the Werewolf.   
  
Lupin grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. 'Why would Sirius do that? WHY!'  
  
Snape slammed Lupin to the wall once more. 'He took my life, and made it seem like nothing but a stupid Joke. Does it really matter why?' He hissed before kissing Lupin hard enough to bruise. Lupin knew he should push him away. Try to talk , try to understand what Snape was really feeling. But he couldn't as Snape groaned and pushed him against the wall like his life depended on it.   
  
I'm sorry. Lupin tried to push into the kiss. I'm sorry even if Sirius never was. Lupin wanted to scream to him. To somehow get through to that small part of Snape that was willing to listen.   
  
But as Snape pulled away and gave them time to breathe, forehead resting against forehead, Lupin realized he was Sorry. For Something Snape would hate him for.   
  
'I'm sorry...' Lupin Whispered...that you're not Sirius. 


End file.
